


When I Grow Up

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Childhood, Growing Up, child!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Thor wants to be a member of the Valkyrior when he grows up.





	When I Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of Thor being a bit fangirl-y when he meets Brunnhilde in Ragnarok.

Thor ran up to Frigga and Odin as they sat in one of the many palace gardens, “Mama, Papa, I figured out what I wanna be when I grow up!”

His parents exchanged amused looks at the little boy grinned up at them, gaps where his front teeth had been and a smudge of dirt on his cheek, Frigga reached over to wipe at the smudge much to Thor's chagrin,

“And what is that, my little lion?”

“No, Mama, you have to guess!” Thor hopped away then crawled into Odin's lap.

Odin cocked an eyebrow and smiled, “King, perhaps?”

“No, Papa, no, I want to be something else,” Thor giggled and bounced a bit in his excitement, “I want to be a Valkyrie!”

The king and queen exchanged looks then Frigga grimaced slightly, “Thor, my sweet, you . . . you can't be a Valkyrie.”

Thor blinked, his face falling in confusion, “Why not? I'll train really hard and I won't skip practice ever!”

Odin sighed, “It isn't that you wouldn't try, Thor-”

“Well, why not then?” Thor demanded, looking between his parents, “Why can't I be a Valkyrie? I want to!”

“Valkyrie are an elite corps, Thor-” Frigga said gently.

Thor blinked, tilting his head, “But I'd be a good fighter and-”

“They only allow women into their number, Thor.” Odin explained.

Thor's eyes welled up and he bit his lip, hopping off, “Well . . . well that's not fair!”

“It's not about 'fairness', Thor, the traditions and rules of the Valkyrie are sacred and must be respected.” Odin said sternly, crossing his arms, “It is a simple concept to understand that you cannot force them to break their tenants simply because you demand it of them.”

Thor blinked then his face crumpled and he turned and ran off sobbing. Frigga stood up to go after him but Odin halted her with a gentle hand,

“I should-”

“Let him be, he has to understand that the universe does not revolve around him no matter how much we might wish it did.” Odin said calmly.

* * *

Thor sat in the training arena watching the Valkyries as they ran through drills, his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying but his jaw was set and his brow was furrowed while he clutched the practice sword he used in his training on his lap. He sat perfectly still observing the going-on's until one of the Valkyrie glanced up at him and took her helmet off, her long brown hair falling down her back in a tight braid. She shouldered her sword and put her helmet under her arm, striding up to the little prince,

“And what are you doing here on this fine day?” She asked, smiling at the child who's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“I-I . . . “ Thor swallowed and stood up, setting his jaw and clutching the blunted sword at his side, “I came to watch the Valkyrior train.”

“For what end?” She smiled tilting her head back.

“I wanted to be a Valkyrie but . . . but your rules say only women can be one,” Thor bit his lip and tears welled up in his eyes but he cleared his throat and drew himself to his full height, “So-So I'm gonna watch the Valkyrior train and I'm gonna work really, really hard so that when I'm grown . . . “ Here he took a deep breath and put on his best serious face, “I might not be a Valkyrie but I'll be worthy to fight alongside them.”

The woman blinked in surprise at the little boy then she smiled, bending to be eye-level with Thor, “That is a noble and lofty quest, my prince and I wish you well on it, perhaps one day we will fight side-by-side in glorious battle.”

Thor's face turned to one of awe and hope, “You-You really think so?”

“If you train very hard, yes, but you have to promise me something.”

“What?” Thor leaned forward, like they were sharing a secret.

“Never change.” She smiled and patted his cheek before standing and heading back to the flurry of activity in the main ring.

Thor blinked then his face turned steely and he nodded to himself, “I promise!” Then he sat back down to continue to watch the training.

 


End file.
